Rangel me a Kuriboh
by Littlefox64
Summary: What would one find on a ranch well horses, cows, dogs a cat or two. Well what of a DULE RANCH? Well A cidyslicker named Yami and his friends will find out when they go out of town with Ryo and Bakura to a ranch and meet a purple eyed cowboy.
1. Let's take a trip

Littlefox64: Your going to kill me lol I have another story for you! :D but alas I still need to work on bitter sweet and Invade me which I am having really bad writers block so there coming along rather slowly… Anywho I have a little treat for you wonderful readers This is the first fanfic I posted on a writing/drawing site which was daventart which led me to and starting the stories you now hate me for taking too long to update on. So pleas enjoy Rangel me a Kuriboh chap 1 and probably 2,3 and four as well, it is written a bit odd though. Oh heads up it is kinda a cowboy fic with a twist

Now pleas enjoy chapter 1:

Let's Take a Trip

(love the oddness XD)

It was a warm day in late spring in the warm sun of the afternoon was shining in the windows. Yami sat with his head on the dining table looking out at the city.

He sighed. Seto looked at him over his paper from his spot on the other side of the table. "That won't help you know." Seto said looking back down.

Yami's eyes shifted to him glaring.

"He's right the window won't help you find what you're looking for." Mai add from the sofa were she was painting her nails.

"It's helping more the either of you!" He shot pulling his head up to shoot her a look .Then sitting back in the chair crossing his arms.

"I've took you to every animal shelter in the city plus all the pet stores. We've looked at everything from large dogs to mice. Not to mention everything in-between and beyond. Seto said sighing. He took a drink of his coffee swirling his cup after he did.

"We even looked in to a tiger and other things like that cold blooded or otherwise." Mai sighed as well putting her polish down and looking over at her to best friends.

Yami propped his head up on his hand and looked out the window again. "But I want something cute; that isn't seen in cities much, and is easy to look after but can be enteric yet loving always loving." He said staring off into nothing.

Seto and Mai burst out laughing "You just described your dream girl!" They both said holding their sides.

Yami gave them a look of anger."I did not! I told you what type of pet I want. Why do you always think I'm looking to get some all the time."He said his voice getting louder with ever word.

"Cuz you are Atem." Mai stated looking at him meekly. Just as he was about to protest someone yelling just outside stopped him.

"No not that way you're doing it wrong! STOP!" All three friends forgetting their fight for the moment looked out the window to see Bakura yelling at a very frustrated Ryo who was packing up his car, so the three went down.

"Hay you two troubles in the love nest." Yami chirped earning him a glare from Bakura and a soft smile from Ryo.

"No." Ryo said softly still smiling. "We're going out of the city for a few days. To see an old friend of mine he sent me a letter a few days ago he needs help on his grandfathers ranch. Were leaving tomorrow morning if you would like to come along, it'll only be about two weeks till the fluffing is over. He said now packing the last bag in the car.

"Yah you can fallow us up in your car. I'd like to see how the three of you would do on the ranch seeing as how you've never left the city, Tristan is coming too he wants to date a cow girl." Bakura said now laughing at the thought.

"Sounds like fun." Mai Said.

"I could use a get away for a few days." Seto added.

"I'm in!" Yami stated ecstatically making fist with his hands and pull his elbows back really fast.

"Well then pack your stuff for the next two weeks and will all head out in the morning." Ryo said smiling warmly at his friends.


	2. Havoc at the ranch

Littlefox: I told you I have some chaps done so here's chapter number 2 have fun and review please love you all ^^

Havoc at the ranch

"Not again!" Joey called as he and his best friend the grandson of the ranch owner took off after the same baby dragon that had got out for the third time today and was flying higher then he could reach. Yugi laughed as Joey called out to it and swung his arms trying to catch it. "I'll get him." He said with a white wolf and brown fuzz ball running next to him. He whistled and a pure white dragon with sea blue eyes came to him, while running he jumped on its back. "Catch him blue eyes." He called the dragon took off after the baby dragon four feet away in the air. After twenty minutes of chasing it through the air and some acrobatic stunts he finely caught him and made him land. Yugi got the dragon back to its pen only to find the scape goats were all lose two that took the boys three hours of running and yelling.

"Hay Yug?" Joey panted looking up at his friend form where he had collapsed on the ground. Yugi look over at him still standing but bent over with his hands on his knees breathing hard.

"Yah Joe?" He managed to rasp out as he shifted his gaze to the now penned scape goats."We need help. I can't keep an eye on all the escapees as well as my chores by myself and tomorrow is the birthing season for at least five duel monster breads, not to mention how much work you have to do. My sis will try and help but she's help your grandpa for the next three weeks."

"Don't worry Joey I set for some help a week ago."

"Oh thank god." Joey said lying back on the ground.

The rest of the day passed the same regaling and catching escapees and chasing the same baby dragon about five hundred times. five hours past while they went after the creature like no one had ever seen other then glimpses of and most of them were now in one place on the Moto's ranch.

"Yugi!" Mr. Moto called from the porch of the main office. The boy ran to greet him. "Yugi I need you and the others to go in to town and get me some supplies we'll be need the things on this list." He handed his grandson a list then went back inside.

"Kay Grandpa." Yugi called walking to the path leading to his truck. He found Joey, Serenity and Duke waiting as well as the white fang he razed from a pup oddly enough named Yami due to his dark cote and his twin sister Hikari due to her extra white coat. All of them, sitting by Yugi's old, dusty, red ford truck. Duke hoped in the back fallowed by Hikari and Joey who closed the tail gate and climbed in. Serenity took her place in the front and Yugi let Yami hop in before climbing in himself and the six were off to town. Five hours later they were back and unloaded all got back to their jobs just as baby dragon got out again.


	3. Not your Ordinary ranch

Littlefox64: You liked it You LIKED IT! Yayness :D I give you chap three now and maybe four after I look through it. Then I get to write a new chapy Yes me love new cappys. Thanks for the feed back! It helps me write knowing you all like it.

Now chapter three

Not your ordinary ranch

The trees passed by and Bakua grumbled everyone had ended up going in the same car. Bakura was driving; Ryo was in the seat next to him. Mai was in the middle of the back seat Yami was on her left and Seto on her right. Trees whizzed by then all of a sudden colors flash by the side of the car.

"What was that?!" Yami said look to the back of the care through the car window trying to see what had caught his for the first time in hours.

"Those were scapegoats. They must be grazing for the day." Ryo said looking back at him with a smile.

Bakura laughed "If not your old friend's going to have a fit." They were now pulling in to the ranch. Yami's eyes widened as he saw it. It was about 50 acres some parts dirt others grass there were buildings scattered on it some big others not. Something orange shot past the car then came a shout. "NOT AGAIN!" Then there was a sharp whistle then a flash of blue. The five got out of the car watching after it then Yami saw the sign written in big yellow letters were the words 'DULE RANCH'. Yami looked at Ryo who was looking at a group of people standing ten feet away. There was an old man in old west cloths and a girl in the same type of clothing and an old woven cowboy hat and a young man about as tall as Seto running in the direction the flashes took off in.

"Hay!" Ryo called waving his hand up in the air the two standing not far off smiled and waved back. Tristan pulled up and ran over to the five standing by the car. The six walked over to the small group.

"Hay Ryo! Tristan!" The girl said excitedly turning to them.

"If it isn't little Ryo. And bless my stars he brought some friends." The old man said with a chuckle. "Well who are these new comers?"

Just as Ryo was about to introduce them Joe came running back yelling. "Gramps the dragons aren't listening to me." He got to the group panting just as he did a whistle came loud from behind them and on dragon chased the other to its pen.

"There you go Joey, now Ryo who are these three?" He motioned to the three new comers.

"Well they're some good city friends of mine who wanted a brake. That's Seto, Mai and the one who made them come Yami." Ryo said pointing to each as he said their name. "And you three this is the owner of the ranch Mr. Moto and that's Joey and Serenity Joey sister." Pointing to each as before.

"It nice to meet you." Yami said bowing. He looked at Joey "So you're the one Ryo was talking about, the grandson of Mr. Moto right." He said smiling Mai and Seto nodded.

"Yam-" Ryo was cut off by Joey laughing. He fell to the ground hysterical. The others just stared at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yami looked at Ryo confused.

"No no dear boy." Mr. Moto said Yami blushed.

"Then, what's so funny?!" Seto spat.

"That's not Mr. Moto's grandson Yami." Bakura said looking at him as if what it wasn't the first time.

"HAY! " Ryo yelled looking behind them all. Yami jumped at the sound but all spun in time to see another boy running off after a white fang. He was dressed the same as the rest but most of the trim purple as well as his hat. His hair stuck out a bit showing off the scarlet and raven locks.

"Who was that? And why did he run off after seeing us?" Mai asked. Yami blinked

"Who was that?" He asked Ryo.

"That." Bakura said. "That was Mr. Moto's grandson." The new comers looked at Bakura in amazement. "He must be in the middle of the starting of the fluffing. The kuriboh must be starting to give birth."

Joey looked up at them now settled down. "Some of the dragons to as well as other monsters on the ranch my bud Yug' is in charge of all of 'em and sent Ryo a letter for help." Joey got up with a helping hand from Ryo and walked over to the three new comers and slung an arm around Yami's neck. "I'll introduce ya later on." He said pulling Yami close and winking the straw sticking out of the corner of his mouth mad Yami feel like he was in a western movie and he blushed at Joey's words.

Seto all of a sudden pulled Yami away from the rancher boy. "What do you mean by that Yami and the rest of us "city slickers" are here to find a pet for him." Seto said with a smug yet sly voice looking at the rancher with a slightly smug face.

"Well you're all here for at least two weeks so you might as well meet Yug' after all he will be the one teaching you the rules round here" Serenity Joey and Tristan all said at once. The new comers looked shocked while the other three laughed.

"Now let's go to the main building and get everything tied up." Mr. Moto said. And they all wet off towards the ranch.

Littlefox64: Ooh Yami caught a glimpse of one of our favorite cowboys to bad it was his back. *Pouts* oh well poor Yugi everything is stressing him out. Oh we get to meet some more of the white fangs in the next chapter and Yami meets well…Yami lol.


	4. Meeting someone new and room mates

Littlefox64: Yay I get to write a new chapy now hmm but what comes next… Should Yugi be grumpy for the next day or should I have two new people brought in and an odd shower scene? Hmm Grumpy or funny? Tell me what you think. ;) And I shall go on. Hopefully with cloth stilling bandits ~ .^

Meeting someone new and room mates

Yugi was on his way to the barn with Mini the white fang watching the small barn this shift as well as Scout, Zip and Ginger. Fang, Molly, Digger and Zig were watching the big barn, as well as some others looking over the other two barns and fields. Yugi ran to the barn just in time to help lily birth five very odd colored babies. "Who were they that one with the Crimson eye's, his eyes bore in to my back." Yugi shivered. He looked at the wall he sighed seeing the clock. "Time to go make supper." He got up and went off to find his grandpa but not before washing up. Yugi took off running fallowed by Yami (his white fang XD name set up.) and two kuriboh named Ichigo and the other named Annabell.

Hikari joined them half way and the other white fangs followed.

Elsewhere

"Well let's get the sleep arrangements set up." Mr. Moto said closing the door behind them.

"Well Bakura and I will stay in my room." Ryo suggested. looking at the man he thought of as a grandfather.

"Ok the city girl will stay with our little cowgirl." Serenity looked at Mai and smiled.

"We can have a sleep over!" Serenity said clapping her hands together.

"Yes." Mai said. "I won't be alone with the boys."

"HAY!" Seto and Yami yelled.

"Joey can you handle Tristan and the blue eyed city boy?" Mr. Moto cut off the little disagreement.

"Yah grandpa I'll take 'em on." Joey said making a motion to show he would hit them if they did anything out of order.

"What about Yami?" Ryo asked, giving them all a clueless look.

"Yah." Seto said.

"Yah what of poor Yami-chan?" Mai added.

"Guess I get the stable." Yami sighed giving them a sad look and acting as to walk off with his head drooped.

"No Yami. You'll be staying with my grandson." He smiled slightly at the thought of his grandson.

"WHAT?!?!" all of them yelled looking at the old man.

"Yug' can't do everything despite you thinking so!" Joey shouted.

"Joey's right on that. Yugi is all ready dealing with five monster types going into their birth season for the next month plus all his normal duties which there are a lot of, getting ready for the camp that's here next week running all over hell and back to get all the needed supplies and training Yami! Not to mention all the lessons he'll be giving." Ryo sighed knowing even with their help Yugi would be over worked and everyone else would be swamped with new and old duties.

"You forgot cooking Ryo." A sigh came from the door everyone looked over to the small boy clad in his oddly colored cowboy outfit he smiled meekly. "Let me get dinner going then I'll take you up to unpack." The boy sighed again walking to the mess hall.

"Ops I upset my best friend." Ryo said dropping his head.

"If anything you just made him want to go hide from the world. You know Yugi he wants to get everything done right or die trying and nothing will be right till after the next two months." Bakura sighed.

"But that's what Yami's for. You know how relaxed he is when teaching someone who won't try and chase or scream at the animals." Mr. Moto laughed.

Everyone looked at the man as if he were nuts. Yami glanced to the right at the mess hall doors. "That's who I'll be bunking with? He seems depressing."

"TAKE THAT BACK! YUG IS JUST TIERD HE'S BEEN WORKING NON STOP ALL DAY ON THREE HOURS OF SLEEP!" Joey yelled in Yami's face. Yami was looking at him in shock. Everyone looked at the two about to step in to help but were beaten to it.

DONG! "BE NICE!" everyone looked at the boy who had come in moments ago and the pan that was slammed against Joey's head. The boys look was of annoyance he now looked like a chef missing a hat. He took the pan back looking it over. "Joey your thick skull bent my pan." Joey looked back at the boy and glared. "Don't you give me that, what have I TOLD you about the guest that come here?"

"That no matter what they say unless it's a threat forget it and go on working." he growled.

"Good! Now tell him your sorry or your with me in the mess hall got it."

"Sorry." He grumbled sarcastically crossing her arms.

"MESS HALL NOW JOEY NO SARCASOM!" The boy marched Joey to the mess hall.

"What's wrong with working the mess hall?" Yami asked.

"Nothing unless Yug' is working here and is pissed off then it's a leaving hell." Tristan answered.

"Only for the one who pissed him off."Bakura said with a laugh sitting down. "The work starts tomorrow as for now just have fun with all of us. And Yami you'll like Yugi, he keeps this place in order mainly by himself, as long as the two cow sisters stay off the ranch." He sunk back in the sofa crossing his lags and spreading his arms across the back. Ryo plopped down on Bakura's lap. "Yugi's only stress, He's normally brighter then sun. In fact I don't know anyone who doesn't like him trust me you'll love him once you get to know him." Ryo said now everyone now sat around in the loge all of a sudden a yell came from the mess hall. "GOD DAMN IT NOT AGAIN! I'M GOING TO TIE THAT DAMN DRAGON TO ITS CAGE!" They all heard banging and Yugi came out looking more annoyed than ever. He paid no attention to the others but whistled. "Yami. Hikari. Come." The others blinked and looked at Yami who hadn't told the boy his name so why did he know his name?

"I am not a dog and I'm not coming to you." Yami crossed his arms and glared at the boy who now gave him a clueless look.

"Never said you were. I don't even know your name how could I call you a dog?" His voice was calm but annoyed but not towards Yami. Yami blinked as two white fangs came in and the boy turned to them. One almost looked to dark to be a white fang, and the other almost to light. "There you are." Yugi said. "Now can you go get my blue eyes Yami," He looked at the darker one who nodded and took off out the door. Then Yugi looked to the other. "Can you keep an eye on are little escapee while I get something to make her stay in her pen?" This one did a more graceful nod then went out the door as well.

"Good thinking, calling Yami and Hikari. They're the ones you raised from pups right?" Tristan asked looking at Yugi who nodded.

"I think I know why you got upset." He looked at Yami who was still pouting. "Your name or nickname is Yami. Sorry to have upset you but my two white fangs have always been called that. I didn't mean to make you angry." Yugi then walked out to find the dragon nip. The others fallowed he grabbed a box off the shelf by the door, the darker white fang came back with a white dragon the stopped by the Yugi. He smiled giving the dog a pet and climbing onto the dragons back. They all watched as he took off.

"Wow" The three city slickers said as he left.

"That stooped dragon won't stay in her cage they have caught her 5,000 time at least this week." Serenity said looking worried.

"Hay, will we get to ride dragons?" Mai asked randomly.

"Yah Bakura and I have some here so does Tristan there's at least 5 red eyes, 5 blue eyes and 4 harpies pet dragons not to mention the rest of the dragons and other things on this ranch." Ryo said.

Yugi found the baby dragon after a loop tee loop and almost hitting the ground in a dive he caught the baby dragon. When he got to her cadge, Yugi but some dragon nip in side and his escapee went right in falling asleep next to the nip saving it for the morning. Soon dinner was done and everyone ate, after dinner Yugi got Yami's attention. Joey still grumbled as he and the others went to the living room in the homestead.

"Come on." Yugi said pulling the boy outside to get his bags the comment was said not too nicely as they stepped in to the night chill. "I'll show you around in the morning and then grandpa will give out chores I'll try and help you as much as I can, but I have to keep an eye on the Kareboh and that dragon. So how much I can, will be limited."

"Are you always this grumpy?" Yami asked grabbing his bag from the trunk.

"Sorry, long day with not much sleep, plus Joey yelling at ya did thrill me." He sighed looking up at the sky. "By the way," Yami looked over at him. "I'm Yugi Moto and I hope you can have fun on the ranch." He smiled.

"Atem is my given name but just call me Yami , I like it better." Yami said smiling as well.

"Hay you two coming over or what?" Bakura called as they passed them to go up stairs. Yugi stuck his tough out.

"Once I show Yami the way to the room." Yami looked back at Bakura who looked mad Yugi had used an angry tone again.

They soon made it to a room which Yugi opened it had two single beds one on either side of the room, two dressers two desks. The floor was wood, the walls a creamy butter color with a green border at the top with five different colors of fluff ball thing running around it.

"Bathrooms down by the stirs on the right the showers are outside to left there are stalls so more than one can shower at once. Really there are 20 stalls in there. If your done up here we can go back down with everyone." Yami nodded fallowing Yugi down to join the others.

Littlefox64: We what now comment and tell which of the two things you want to see Till next time.


	5. The sisters next door part 1

Littlefox64: no one told me anything :( oh well I'll take it as all votes yes for grumpy… Just kidding funny it is. Warning this may have a cense odd for some readers so if you don't like something skip it and read on.

Yugi got up about 4 am after an up and down night of running back and forth from the barns. After a quick check on and feeding the animals he headed for the shower. Little did he know someone or someones were watching.

Yugi slipped his clothes off, placed them in a cubby and walked down the line of showers. He slid the fabric to the side and stepped in to a stall on the left, he turned on the water setting his towel on a hook just out of reach of the water and stepped in to the warm rain.

"He he, Should we fallow Yugi-kuns?" a girl grinned looking around the sign she was hiding behind.

"Not yet sister, let him think he's safe, for now." Another said looking out just over her sister.

Yami woke up and looked at the time, 4:30 he sighed knowing he had to be up what no one told him was guests got to sleep till 5:00 until they could handle 4:00. He starched out and grabbed his cloths, now to the showers to wake up. He walked down to the showers going in to the main room he understood, Yami slipped off his shirt and placed it in a cubby he draped a towel over his waist before slipping off his pants and boxers and doing the same. Yami had his cloths he would change into with him, he went into a stall on the right two up from the center.

Yugi heard someone come in and stopped till he heard the water in another stall come on, he couldn't tell which one though. He rinsed off the lather, a clang came down the hall light enough no one would have heard it if not trained like him. Yugi put his towel on and looked out not bothering to turn off the water. Now it was time to play the sneak game, sneaking to the stall across from him and zigzagging up one. A crash came and he went in to the stall straight across from him.

Two girls came in to the showers main room. "Is he still here sis?" The younger asked. The older looked over to the cubbies seeing two in use she nodded.

"Yep he is sissy." She replied, they shut the door and locked it, a clang sounded softly down the hall. The two went over to the cubbies and started to rummage through the cloths of an amethyst eyed cowboy, but they knocked the cubbies over on themselves with a crash.

"You idiot! why, did you do that?!" The older asked taking a cubby off her head and glairing at the younger who was draped over her knees.

"Sorry Tea…" The younger whined and got up.

"Let's just go find our stud muffin.* He will be ours." Tea said getting up and the two started towards the showers.

Yami heard someone in the hall then the slipped in to the same stall as him, he turned to see the owners grandson peeking out of the stall, his hair was wet and went down past his shoulders the raven black and scarlet melded perfectly together with small streaks of sun light thrown in and only a towel covered him. Yami went to say something.

"Ah…" He started but before he could finish bright amethyst eyes had him in their sights and his back meet the wall not hard but fast, a hand was over his mouth. The other was pinning him with his body firmly but gently. Footsteps were heard and the eyes that had been forcefully pleading him not to make a sound switched their focus to the block exit of the stall.

"Shoo…" was the only thing said, for a few minutes neither, moved or made a sound till the heard someone speak.

"Ah he faked us out!" Someone whined. "Let's look in the other stall."

Whack! "No! We know someone else is in here and it's a city slicker." The last two words sound like a snakes hiss. "One of the one the white haired cow and the outlaw brought with them. Let's take our angel's cloths and leave." Footsteps were heard again going out some banging and the door opened and closed.

Neither boy moved just yet wanting not wanting to find the girls waiting just outside the stall. Soon Yugi took his weight off Yami both boys sighed in relief and Yugi looked out seeing if it was safe.

"They're gone." Yugi said his voice sounded existed and week. Yami looked over at him.

"Who were they and what was that about?" He asked now standing in the warm water again and facing his captor.

"They are Tea and Rebecca, they grandpa owns the ranch a few miles away. They deal with different types of monsters than us, ones closer to real animals. So Tea and Rebecca have picked up the nick name the cow sisters. As far as that stunt it happens every day normal I'm here by myself so it becomes a game of hide and seek that you do not want to get cot in." he sighed. "Sorry, for what just happened, and sorry about being testy with you last night. Those two and Joey got me pissed and catching that dragon ever other five minutes didn't help. I'll be better today." He slipped out and back in to his stall.

Yami frowned and went over to where the other water was running and went in. The boy had his back to him the towel was back on it hook. "They took your cloths when they left you going to walk around like this all day?"

"HM" Yugi laughed and looked over his shoulder at the other boy. "Like I said before every day, I'll just walk up to my room and get dressed as long as I have a towel its fine."

"So you put up with it every day?" Yugi nodded. "So you'll be showing me the ropes today, if I help you cook will you hit me with a pan too?" Yami smirked, Yugi turn sideways a bit and looked him in the eyes with a straight face.

"Only if, you piss, me off." He went back to fishing his shower and Yami went back to his stall to get dressed.

Yugi sighed he finished washing up, draped his towel over his waist and went up to his room. Yami fallowed him up after a few minutes and walked as he was slipping on a flannel shirt. The rancher turned to Yami and smirked.

"From this moment tell the one you leave you are under my training you will follow any direction given the best you can and you will NOT slack of unless told you can, do you understand me city slicker?!" Yugi said going into teacher mode, Yami nodded.

"Ye' ha let's get started!" Yami answered as the left to do the rest of the chores.

* * *

Littlefox64: this was going to be longer but I thought it was a good place to end and we'll start fresh with Yami's teachings in the next chappy. I just wanted to show Yugi as something other than timid so he has a bit of the hot headed cowboy in him and Yami may be a bit shyer then normal but maybe not hmm what do you think? If I get at least 5-10 saying if I should or not I'll try and get another chap in this up by X-mas. If not then you'll get one by end of the month or in Jan depending on how much I can get done on other stuff.


	6. The sisters next door part 2

Littlefox64: I said at least 5 you gave me that so here it is as promised. Let's see what we get and as a Christmas present you will have a new Bitter sweet in a nice ribbon sometime soon and a PW on the 24th and hopefully With all MY writing issues we get a Invade me by new year ^^;. Though it will soon be over the river and through the woods to grandma's house I go, So for the ppl who remember me saying something about that in another story pray I get work done… or hope either or. Oh I got two western books Yah research and hopefully a better outlook.

* * *

Yami fallowed Yugi out to the smallest barn were the two white fangs from before stood before him. The darker one giving him an over protective "touch my master and you die" look, Atem gave a nerves look as he fallowed the rancher into the barn. Inside was something he didn't expect the small barn was filled with small floating, green footed, fluff balls. He cocked his head at one who mimicked him. The two went on like that for ten minutes, Yami would move in some way and the thing would do the same. Yugi and the white fangs watched in silence, Yami pulled one leg up and started to hop on the other the thing did the same, then the Darker white fang (Who will now be known as Yami pup) tripped Yami when he walked past without knowing it.

"Wha?! Oof… Ouch" Yami called as he fell back landing in some hay the floating thing fell too landing on his chest. Yami tried to push himself up, only sinking deeper, a laugh caught his ears and he looked up at the other boy who was almost doubled over, tears in his eyes. Yami looked down at the thing that looked back and cooed at him. "What are you looking at powder puff?" Yami said blowing up a stray hair. He looked back up to see the rancher on his back on the ground Yami let out a small smile.

Yugi got up and offered a hand to Yami. "Need a hand?" he was smiling as he did, Yami smiled back and took the offered hand. Yami thought that the boy was too small to pull him up but was surprised when he was pulled up and almost toppled over the other way, the only reason they didn't was because Yugi braced them. "That is a Kareboh by the way."

"Kareboh?" Yami asked looking around at the fluff balls.

"Yep, Just needed to check on them. Now it's off to the mythical barn then the dragons then off to cleaning pens. I'll explain as we go." Both boys walked off neither seeing the two girls looking in the window grinding their teeth in anger.

"Who does that city boy think he is!?" Tea ground out.

"Yah Yugi is _OURS!_ " Rebecca almost yelled.

"We must stop this friendship before it starts sister and I think I know how." Tea held up a finger a wicked grin spreading over her face and she whispered in her sister's ear.

"Ooooh your bad sis let's do it this is going to be so much fun!" She quelled shaking with excitement.

"This is the mythical barn." Yugi said as they walked in to a bigger barn a man in a knight outfit waved. Yugi waved back and went in.

"Who was that?" Yami asked looking back to the man who had gone on with his work.

"Gaia. He works with some of the dragons and his horse as a knight in some of the summer shows he's in the one coming up soon." Yugi answered.

"So there are farm hands here also?" Yami said raising an eyebrow.

"Well yah, we have people to help out. But Grandpa, Joey and I do a lot of the work just to see that it's done right." Yugi smiled as Yami's face lit up at the other creatures the rounds took about two hours just to check each animals and see if they were happy the two walked back to the house at 6:00 to make breakfast.

Elsewhere…

"Will this work sis?" Rebecca said pulling on a rope holding something in place, she hated holding heavy things, she pouted.

"Almost done." Tea answered putting the final peace in place. "There! You can let go now." Rebecca let out a sigh and looked over the trap they set.

"Will this work? Will it catch someone else by mistake?"

"Nope. It'll work!" The two left now all that was left was to wait.

Back at the house

"Morning…"Seto said slumping in a seat still asleep.

"Mmh…" Mai said laying her head down on the table.

"Try this." Joey said placing a coffee mug down next to both of them. "It's Yug's own blend feeds the soul."

"Top me off there boy." Grandpa said holding up his cup.

"What about you two?" Yami asked setting a pot on the table.

"Only tea for us. Yugi got us addicted to his home made dragon tea." Bakura said.

"My cooking's not that good." Yugi said slipping a plate of French toast down.

"You know it is." Serenity commented as she brought eggs and sausage. Yugi stuck his tongue out at her.

"Tea or coffee, Yami?" he asked as everyone else sat down.

"Tea, please(Yes the name of a drink is spelled the same as Tea get over it)" Yugi nodded and went to get the drink. Seto and Mai woke up enough to hold their cups and take a sip.

"WOW!" They both looked down at the cups in shock Yugi laughed as he walked back in, setting the cup down and taking his seat.

After they ate a very exited Hikari came running in Yugi didn't flinch as he got up and followed her hitting his side on the corner of the table. Yami fallowed as did Joey, Mai and Seto. Yami knew the path already it went to the small barn, but why were they going there?

They entered to find Yami pup laying by a Kareboh, who seemed to be acting odd Yugi was on his knees by it in an instant and Joey got some water and some towels and brought them over. Yami sat down with Yugi and the others watch. Yugi cooed at the creature, giving it light pets and saying some soft words.

Soon there was blood and Yami had a towel with five small sticky round mass in it. Yugi told him one thing. "Rub." Which he did and the masses became small cooing fluff balls now dry they were really cute. This was how most of the day went. Then a cry came from one of the dragon pens.

"What was that?" Yami asked as he and Yugi went towards the sound.

"A dragon something must be wrong!" Yugi called keeping three steps ahead of the other.

The got to the pen and saw a dragon tied down and it was freaking out Yami made a move but was stopped by a hand. Yugi went in slowly. "Good Dark calm down, no one is hearting you." He went closer. "Where is that dragon nip when I need it." Yugi got the dragon to settle down enough to free him. When he did the trap sprung, but it didn't work like it was suppose too, a board snapped back and the counter weight fell. Yugi looked up and acted lightning quick, he pushed Yami out of the way just as it hit the ground.

"Yugi! Yugi are you okay!?" Yami said kneeling down next to the boy who was holding back a scream.

"Yami go get the medicine kit on the wall." Yugi ground out through clenched teeth.

* * *

Littlefox64: Ha you won't know what happens till I update next. Can


	7. End of a long day

Yami and the dragon removed the weight from Yugi's lag, Yami looked it over not sure if he should touch it the bone was most likely shuddered so moving him alone wouldn't be easy. The worry must have showed on his face.

"See the two sticks along the wall there." Yugi managed to speak a bit more at ease with the weight off his leg, Yami looked in as if he was running on ado pilot he must really be a city slicker. This was not the first time this had happened it came with his choice of work, you had to be alert and having those two love struck devils around wasn't helping matters.

Yami nodded and went and got them Yugi gave him a wicked smile. "Ever splinted anything before?" He asked Yami shook his head, Yes Yugi could mess with his head a bit. Yugi sat up keeping both legs straight and rolled up the paint leg carefully. "Put one board on either side of my lag." Yami did as he was told. "Now bind it with the tape in that box not to tight but not too loose either." Yami nodded and did as he was told after he got it splinted he waited for the next instruction.

Then he watched amazed as Yugi stood up and grabbed his boot. "Aren't you going to give me a hand? I can get up no problem but I can't walk to save my life." He gave him a smile, Yami's eyes lit up and he jumped up and took his arm on Yugi's right his left and put it over his shoulder tohelp hold the other up and the two walked back to the main house. Where Serenity sat working on some paperwork when she saw the two she stood up and ran over.

"WHAT IN THE WEST HAPPENED TO YOU?" She yelled running over taking Yugi's other arm and helping him to the sofa.

"Ha the cow sisters trap back fired again. I'm just glad it did hit the city slicker." Yugi said with a sarcastic look.

"I have a name!" Yami said sitting down beside him.

"I'll go call everybody in your grandfather needs to know. This is going to put a damper on the show coming up." Serenity said walking over to the speaker to make an all call to have the others come in.

~Out side~

"Every one come back to the house for a moment we have a problem." Her voice could be heard throughout the farm. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the speakers as she spoke.

Tea and Rebecca looked up at the speakers on the pull they were standing under.

"Sis, do you think, something happened to the red eyes?" Rebecca asked looking to her sister.

Tea looked back at her and shook her head. "That city punk probably got hurt meaning Yugi is going to kill us…"

"We should go see…" Rebecca added and the two took off towards the house.

~back to Serenity and the boys.~

Serenity sighed as she set the phone down. "I'll go call the doctor." She said walking out of the room.

" You act like this isn't the first time this has happened." Yami said Yugi glanced over and sighed as he looked down and closed his eyes.

"That's because it's not like the thing that happened in the shower this morning they do this all the time. I haven't been to helpful for grandpa in the last year because of it, when they don't catch me they end up hurting me so I can't do my chores for a few weeks and I am responsible for a lot on this ranch. When the catch me let's just say last time that happened they found me a week later tied to a chair in nothing but my under cloths blindfolded and gagged in a shack by the river. They think it is some game but those two scare me and I can't get rid of them!" Yugi looked ready to start pulling his hair out.

"Restraining order?" Yami ask not sure if he should laugh at the thought of the other in that circumstance or not his mind went off on its own tangent as he pictured that only with himself being the kidnaper.

"Can't they help out with the shows and fairs like the one coming up… Plus their grandfather is a friend of mine and that would strain the friendship."

"So he owns the place up the road?"

"Yep."

"Yugi! Yami! What happened?" Ryo asked coming in the door and running over.

"A man an' can't fly to save my life!" Joey said looking over the injury.

"I can still fly, it feels like a clean break and the bon didn't move and Red and blue know the tricks without me pushing it'll be fine." Yugi said trying to comfort his friends mind.

"You will not ride until a doctor looks at that and tells us what part is broken till then you will not move unless helped, your off duty for the next week at least!" Mr. Moto said giving him the you shouldn't have done something stupid look.

"Sr. some tied a dragon down and used a weight that when the dragon was untied it fell. He pushed me out of the way when it fell… Yugi wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Joey take him and the blue eyed boy and watch the kareboh. Bakura help Yugi to his room and keep him here everyone else back to work. And as for you two," The man looked to the door where to girls stood you are to go straight home I'm calling you grandfather and telling him of your latest trap You will not step foot on this ranch again unless he is with you, AM I CLEAR!"

Both nodded and left. The old man sighed. "Ryo You are in charge of lunch and dinner Serenity let me know when the doctor comes. Yugi I'll speak to you tomorrow for now rest!" He left slamming the door behind him. No one said a word as they went to do as they were told.

For the rest of the day a loom of silence hung in the air, no one spoke unless it was needed and even the baby dragon staid quite and in its cage. The doctor came and went and no one saw Yugi for the rest of the day.

It was 10 pm before Yami got to go up for bed, Hikari and Yami pup at his heals they had been fallowing him all day. He opened the door to the room he was sharing and saw Yugi sitting at one of the desks papers spread out all over and he was reading a book. Yami plopped down on his bed falling backwards and looking at the ceiling.

Yugi glanced over. "Long day?" He asked looking back to his book.

"One of the longest." Yami sighed that's when something clicked he and Yugi were act like they knew each other not like they just met only a day ago. "What did the doc say and what are you doing?"

"I was going over some paper work since I can't do anything else, as for the doc he said I can fly and I can only do about half my chores but at least I can do something then just sit." Yugi used the desk as a brace and sat down on his bed. "See I have a boot." He held up his leg. "Night." Yugi laid down pulling the covers over him and shutting his eyes.

Yami watched both White fangs jump up and lay down with him he smiled as he flicked of the light and went to bed maybe just maybe Seto and Mai were right, he hoped tomorrow would not be as long of a day.

* * *

Littlefox64: Yay New RmK hope you enjoyed I know I did well the writing part see ya all soon.


	8. Another side

Yami woke up the next day at 4:30 his eyes landing over where his roommate slept, he shot up in bed, his mentor was gone! Yami stood up looking around the room how far could someone go with a broken leg? He started looking through the house, he almost fell down the steps once or twice.

At the bottom he saw Joey standing by a window watching something, for a moment a smile crossed his face as he saw the other some hope of finding his mentor flashing in his mind. Yugi had not been to nice to the city slickers since they showed up, but Yami had chalked it up to stress after just being there a day and feeling like he needed to be on meds just to calm down.

"Joey what are you looking at?" Yami asked walking over to the blond cowboy. Joey glanced at him then looked back to the window.

"Man Yugi must be hot under the collar, he's been up since two and not thinking straight." Joey said eyes never leaving the window. Yami cocked his head to one side giving the other an odd look. He stepped to the window, when he did his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

Outside was a blue eyed dragon high in the air with the young cowboy on its back. He was standing up like nothing was wrong with his leg. The moon was hitting both just right so they glowed. Yugi was in all white, eyes closed as if enjoying what he was doing. All of a sudden the dragon flipped and he started to fall, his eyes stayed closed, his body relaxed as he fell head first towards the ground then in one movement he flipped and landed on the back of a black dragon, never once showing fear.

Yami ran out as both dragons landed Joey not far behind. They stopped a few feet off.

"Yugi only will work like this if he's worried or angry about something." Joey said .

Yugi stood next to the blue dragon not putting any weight on his broken leg. He turned to see his friend and his trainee talking they both look worried and seemed to be talking amongst themselves. Yugi bent down as Yami pup and Hikari came over to him wagging their tails, the odd thing about the ranch was if he or someone else was hurt on the job the creatures were calm and relaxed they even acted worried for them.

"You can voice your worries to me you know." Yugi called closing his eyes and looking annoyed both other boys stopped and look over to the stressed rancher. As Joey knew and Yami was finding out the purple eyed rancher was a spitfire that didn't let much slow him down and he was the one that mainly kept this place running. He had no time for broken anything unless it was one of the animals on the farm or one of the staff.

"Will your go up and go to bed please?" Joey called. The other gave him an evil look and walked up to them, Yami was amazed at how well and graceful he could walk with his injury.

"Fine but I'm not staying inside all day." Yugi said crossing his arms.

"I know you almost went nuts last time! Yami give him a hand getting back up stairs will ya?"

Yami went over to Yugi and picked him up, so he couldn't walk. "Put me down! I can walk on my own!" Yugi said all he got was a nod as Yami kept walking, soon he gave up an put his arms around Yami's neck.

As they went inside Yami couldn't help but think how light the boy in his arms was, or his sent of hay and something sweet, he could not place. Yugi kept his gaze away from Yami, Yami was just another city boy, someone who stayed for awhile then left and never came back.

"Why do you hate me?" The question was out of nowhere an made Yugi look him in the eyes.

"I don't hate you who said that?"

"The way you act…" Yami looked away. The young cowboy looked him over before smiling and pulling his arms tighter.

"I blame stress and that most people from the city come and go like the wind so I don't like making friends with them. Ryo had to move to the city for one of them. And Tristan grow up with Ryo, Joey, Duke and I. Then one day up and left one day. "

"So you're worried someone will take you away and by the sound of it this is your life." Yugi nodded, "So you don't trust city people right off."

"No…" Yami stopped and opened the door taking Yugi inside and setting him down on his bed.

"I need to go feed the white-fangs then I'll come back here with you for the day and help you out." The city boy said before taking off. Maybe he could fall in love with the "Duel Ranch" he was starting to fall for the monsters on the farm and who knew Yugi might be wrong, and I city slicker would move to the ranch.

Yami did the chores he was told too then went back up to the room, when he walked in Yugi was asleep on his side, he walked over to his own bed and lay down watching the rancher sleep.

'I want to do what he was doing falling without fear.' He rolled over on his back slipping his head behind his head. 'Maybe he'll teach me?' Yami started thinking to himself as he waited for Yugi to wake back up.

It was a few hours later that Yugi woke and sat up, amethyst meet a sleeping form on the bed across the room. Yugi smiled to himself then caught it before standing up stretching, a soft knock came from the window and he looked over to see his blue eyes hovering just outside. "Morning." He said opening it. " You worried about me?"

The dragon nodded slipping her head in and pressing it to his cheek cooing softly. Yugi smiled and chuckled putting his arms around her and stroking her softly. Yami woke and watched the two smiling who on earth would want to leave this he thought.

Littlefox64: …Sorry for the lateness on this I haven't sat down to work on this one for awhile I'm sorry about it oh and the shortness this chappy seems more like a look at Yugi's point of view then anything and how he feels about our city slickers anyone have something they want to see happen in the next chapter or two I have an idea put thought I'd ask. *Shrugs* Review or pm Thank and love you all XD


	9. only the tip of the iceberg

Littlefox64: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Yugi glanced over and his eyes met Yami's all the tension seemed to drain from his body and his shoulders relaxed, just by seeing the small soft smile that held such tenderness. He looked away quickly turning his head to the other side a bright red blush across his face, he pet the blue eyes head. "O-oh your awake." He stated, a bright blue eye gave Yami a look that almost looked like it held laughter in her eyes.

Yami blinked then burst out in laughter, Yugi looked back over watching the city slicker dubbed over in laughter. Yugi turned toward Yami and the blue eyes bumped him with her head he paced a hand on her head before starting to laugh as well.

As Yugi settled down as he did he noticed that Yami was giving him a strange look. "Something wrong, do I have something on my face?" Yugi asked as he sat back down on his bed.

"You've just never laughed." He said with a small smile his eyes glowing with kindness and softness, Yugi cocked his head with an odd look. "Well at least as long as I've been here. It suites you, smiling I mean it suites you well."

Yugi sighed collapsing backward on the bed. "I haven't truly laughed in awhile. I just haven't had much time to sit down and breath, since Tea and Rebecca came to live with their grandfather."

"How long has that been?" Yami asked watching him with curiosity. Yugi let out another sigh.

"Since Ryo left a few three years ago." Yami stopped dead that meant that while he had been having fun with the cowboy made city slicker Yugi had lost not only one of his best friends but also his ability to relax at all without having those girls in the back of his mind worrying what they would do to him next.

"Yugi, I wouldn't mind helping out more. Since I'm here till Ryo goes back." Yugi didn't move or speak at the low slightly guilty voice. Yami now found the floor more interesting than trying to read the other.

"Love does that Yami." Yami's head shot up. "You're feeling guilty of Ryo leaving here, right. He fell in love and it's not yours, Ryo's or Bakura's fault that they moved in the same year. Ryo won't put up with their shit, Joey never sees it, Duke is always busy and Serenity hardly leaves the office. So Ryo normally was my safety zone, Now that's Yami and Hikari's job, or the dragons. Their pranks are getting worse and I'm starting to fear the me being here is more of a hindrance then a help, even though grandpa's getting older and I need to keep the ranch running." Yugi sat up, "But I'm useless right now and stuck in a rut to deep to climb out of with one of those girls on either side. Your guys help is wonderful and I have to thank you for coming out here at all."

"Yugi-" Yami started as a knock came at the door. It opened and Bakura stood there leaning against the frame.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked looking up.

"Serenity Says it's time for lunch You two love birds." He chuckled and walked away. Yugi's face twisted in a look of confutation and deep contemplation .

"Love birds" He cocked a brow at Yami, Yami blushed and looked away.

"I don't really know why he said that." He muttered sheepishly .

"I'll let it slide." Yugi said as he stood and turned his back to Yami heading toward the door then stopped. "This time." He added looking over his shoulder with a sly smile. Yami's whole face went red as dragon tea, finding his feet more interesting then the cow boy. The two went down stairs in silence being met at the bottom by laughter and three new voices.

"Ah Yugi my boy, how have you been?" Asked a tall man with a white moustache smiled at the two. Yugi smiled back at him, Yami looked to one then the other confused.

"I'm fine Mr. Hopkins. Though I would be a lot better if your _granddaughters,_" He sent a glair to the two girls sitting a few chairs away, they shrunk down a bit hiding, "Would stop causing so much trouble and not sneak over here." He gestured to his lag with the cast. "In one day they snuck in to the shower stole close from the lockers, hogtied one of the sleeping dragons to set a trap and almost killed a visitor when it back fired. So if you don't mind unless you're here or they're helping with set up keep them off of the Duel Ranch." Yugi said almost like he was ranting a bit the man only smiled.

"That can be done." He nodded. "But they'll have to stay here for the next week while setting up for the fair."

"Well that has already been arranged, but they need to stay away from our visitors." Yugi said sitting down next to the man, Yami fallowing suit, and sitting next to him. "Oh Mr. Hopkins this Yami, Seto and Mai." He gestured to each of the city slickers in turn. "Guys this Mr. Hopkins and his granddaughters Tea and Rebecca."

Yami gave them an odd look "Ya we've sorta met…" He gave a smile to the old man. "It is nice to meet you Sr." Yami said extending his hand to Mr. Hopkins. The two girls started whispering to each other and glancing at Yami.

"Ignore them." Ryo said from across the table as he set down his drink.

"Yah they only really only like Yugi, they never pay us any mind other than to talk behind our back." Duke added.

"Here's Lunch everyone." Serenity said bringing out a platter a different kinds of sandwiches, Mai right behind her with a big grin. "Mai help me make them."

"No buddy eat them you'll die for sure." Seto laughed Mai scaled.

"And what is that suppose to mean idiot! That I can't cook!" She yelled punching at seto. Yami's eyes were as big as dinner plates and he blinked at his to normally well behaved friends getting such a tiff over nothing. Mai sent a glair his way too and her hid behind Yugi's arm as all the others looked on in shock.

"The scary thing is…" Joey started watching the three.

"They seem to…" Duke added.

"Fit right in…" Serenity finished.

"They do don't they to our make shift family." Mr. Moto agreed Yugi just giggled. The three city folks did seem to be a perfect fit into the ranch and Yugi hoped that one day after they left the would return to the Moto's Duel Ranch but for now there were still many advancers ahead for the city folks and the cow pokes.

Littlefox64: I know it should end here for now 'cause it sounds that way but there is a little bit more.

Serenity had pulled Yugi aside after lunch and they disappeared into the office for most of the day, Yami set to work with Duke cleaning out the stales.

"He's changed." Duke said lifting up a shovel Yami stopped and looked over his shoulder to the dark haired man.

"Who?"

"Yugi he never trusts someone right away anymore. Not since Malik died in the fair a year before Ryo left."

"Someone died?" Yami stopped completely and turned toward him.

"Yah." Duke stopped then turned and looked at him. "Yugi took his last flight at his funeral, well till last night. His flights are what truly cleared his mind and relaxed him. He has performed in the fairs but not like he use to. It's like he is on Otto pilot, yah it make the crowed ooh and awe but it's not his normal stuff. Last night's stunt work he was doing was like the old Yugi when falling through the air was his only high."

"So he does drugs now? And why did this Malik guys death change him?" Yami asked confused.

"Yugi grow up with Malik, Ryo, Joey and I. We use to all be like brother those three more then I but I joined them when we were ten so they were always closer. The all flue together but Yugi and Malik were always in the air racing and practicing. Yugi showed him how when they were 12 and Malik died at 18. He missed a stunt one day because he got cocky broke his neck in the fall. Yugi blames himself for it because he was suppose to do the stunt. Since then he just gave up on life a little he doesn't do any drugs."

"So Yugi holds that much gilt." Duke nodded.

"He's perked up a bit since showed though." Duke said as he went back to work Yami nodded slowly and fallowed suit.

It was late in the evening when everyone headed back for dinner. To Yami's shock he didn't see Yugi anywhere. After dinner he headed up to the room and found the young cowboy sitting at his desk working.

He plopped down on the bed with a sigh. "Long day?" Yugi asked he nodded.

"Yugi we you teach me to fly?" Yugi froze and his panicle dropped.

Littlefox64: Happy new year! 3 and hopped you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
